


Blooming Marks

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: Recognising You [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actress!Reader, Alternative Universe- Unique Marks, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, No use of y/n, Truth or Drink, adapted prompt, where every person has a unique mark and when you love someone you get their mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: Credit goes to spookymileskane even though their tumblr unfortunately doesn’t exist anymore.“au where everyone is born with a very unique tattoo on their ankle, nobody else in the world has that tattoo.”I decided that the mark should appear whenever you love someone, not just if you fall in love. Also, in my headcanon, your own mark is actually on your heart just because, y’know, people without ankles exist...





	Blooming Marks

The marks are as damning as they are auspicious, but what would life be without them?

Family first. His parents marks bloom on his ribs, right next to each other just a month after he’s born. Carly’s symbol isn’t far behind and when Scott is born it only takes all of 32 minutes, which would be the biggest feat if Chris Evans wasn’t the most loving person you had ever met. Anyone could tell you that, especially his baby sister whose mark appeared a week before he saw her small face peering up at him for the first time just after the adoption papers had gone through with celebration. The point is that Chris Evans has a lot of marks. They appear without regard for suspicious girlfriends or too-new friends, but he manages just fine. By the time his 21st birthday rolls around he’s already accepted that he’ll always have the mark first, that is if the other person even gets his mark anyway.

 

By age 37, Chris Evans is kind of a makeup artist’s worst nightmare, blotches of colours and swirls decorate his entire torso but he doesn’t mind so much if someone sees them despite his slight breakdown the first time his own mark was slapped all over TMZ’s headlines. Luckily, for whatever scientific reason they haven’t fathomed yet, marks tend to stay within a certain area for most people, his are overlapping on his torso and back so he doesn’t stress too much about those people’s lives being ruined for it or anything. The period after Sebastian’s teardrop appears while they’re shooting First Avenger is particularly stressful with all of the Stucky shippers freaking out during the press tour, but this happens often enough between co-stars that Sebastian’s curt but polite response that Chris was a great friend had mostly laid to rest any lingering rumours. After all, the same thing had happened with Jenny Slate and Octavia Spencer.

 

Some weird shit originates from the marks as it is wont to do. Okay, so cults are maybe formed, but who wasn’t going to see that coming, right. (Right?) Nonetheless, it’s hardly a victory when it happens to you, despite diehard fangirls making it out to be like that. Because any sort of love will allow a mark to bloom as long as you perceive it to be true, and really we’re just lucky that it doesn’t allow for fictional marks to mark our skin, because let’s be real- yours would be a littered mess of heartbreaking reminders. So, yes, you have Chris Evans’ mark right on the joint of your shoulder and clavicle and the reason you know about the cult is that you had to search the mark on the database in a hope that it wasn’t a private one. Slight humiliation, or something like that anyway, had warmed your cheeks at the thought of having a person’s mark who you had never met, but then Chris Evans is a great guy. I mean, obviously you think so, _just breathe through it._

 

The mark isn’t much more than a half-bemused afterthought when it catches your eye these days, the years of Hollywood along with love and loss having relegated the swirling cream-coloured shape to the back of your mind amidst nostalgia and golden ideals of fame tinged with the slight bitter edge of remembering the whole cult business. At least there were no murder-suicide or terrorist plots you were aware of? Y’know, just showing your mark as proof to gain entry…. Eugh. Anyway, the real issue is if you should change out of the dress that’s so clearly framing the mark that it’s caught your attention properly. In the end, what’s the harm? It’s a cute mark and fairly unremarkable; now Bieber’s mark? Well that was a whole ‘nother mess that isn’t the point. The point being that even if someone sees it, they’re not likely to recognise it even if they’re Jenny Slate, who has the identical mark right on her wrist along with most of her marks, and the tone of it makes certain that it can’t be photographed. Not with those massive flashes always going off at these premieres, anyway.

 

Plus, who’ll be focusing on that one mark when there are more than a couple bared on your back and shoulders? Their reds and blues much more eye-catching and noteworthy. Also, you’re definitely running late now so Sarah retouches the makeup with bomb-squad-worthy concentration and you thank her profusely with a promise of a bottle of champagne as you whirl out the front door and into the silver audi alongside your co-stars in the new Spider-Man film. Luckily, the main cast are all arriving separately and right at the tail end of the premiere so really there’s only about one minute spent posing at each poster before you’re ushered in so that the big stars can arrive. As you blink away the last spots of white from your vision, you seek out your seat, wishing for a little bit of alcohol that would go a long way to just taking the edge of your unnecessary nerves. The nerves mostly being about being in a _Marvel Movie_ rather than the red carpet itself, you were lucky that your anxiety didn’t flare up much in the face of photographers, or at least their lenses.

 

You take your place next to Martin with a broad smile as you catch up on what’s happened in the others absence since shooting the film. You and Martin had bonded because of his eclectic personality and affinity for making everyone around him grin while he talked them into a drinking game. His mark was on your ribs, and yours on his wrist. At first you’d panicked until he called you his bro and drew you in for a tight hug followed by a game of pizza box that you couldn’t quite remember. Martin was already strategizing on afterparty plans since they would be at your house, simply because it was the nearest. He was still asking how many different beers would be too many as Michael interjected asking if fruit was an acceptable snack to bring. Jacob leaned over just after to ask if they were really allowed to tag along and you reassured him that they were with a soft smile before quieting them all down as the lights darkened.

 

As the film plays you smile as broadly as ever when the Marvel title appears, seeing snippets of old and new avengers with a bite of nostalgia and excitement. With Chris already on your mind for the evening, Steve Rogers throwing his shield into the screen was all you needed for a memory to come lurching back playing in your mind's eye as the movie rolls on screen- you’d already seen it so instead you reminisce. It had been another hot day while filming into Atlanta and you pretended not to smirk and hear Chris’ voice as someone mentioned _Hotlanta,_ which had become a bit of an inside joke on the Marvel sets. It had been a long day shooting in the glaring sun, and the combination of the fight- well, mostly running- scenes had your suit and hair alike clinging to your skin unpleasantly. Just as they’d called wrap for the sequence, Tom had been called back on for his quick shots with Chris. As Chris had walked unassumingly on set you had smiled widely and made a small wave-motion in greeting since he was on the phone, in turn he’d caught your eye and made a nod of recognition.

 

You smiled fondly at the memory before shaking yourself out of your reverie to pay attention to the movie instead, not giving Chris another thought as the movie wound to a close. THe main cast walked up stage to thank everyone and make a quick phase four announcement as the main credits rolled. Cheering along with the audience, you all quieted down to watch the end credit scene before breaking out into applause again as the lights came on fully. You grinned at Martin next to you before getting up and heading to the backroom where everyone was milling about and getting rides organised. Martin headed off to talk to Tom and you looked around to find Jake, spotting his back as he talked to a mostly obscured group. As you strode up, Cobie pulled you in for a hug and you knocked shoulders with Jake in greeting as you joined the circle, turning to Cobie as she spoke up. “So, are we still heading to yours?”

“Yeah. Everyone’s invited so just head my way when you’re ready. On that subject, I need to head home so I actually arrive before my guests.” Cobie laughed and took up your offer to tag along.

 

After putting on a fun playlist, you helped Cobie set up the snacks and greeted Martin as he came bearing barrels of ice filled with a variety of alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks. Michael came bearing a basket of chocolate with Tom and the rest of the younger gang ambling in carrying a lot more fruit than was strictly necessary. It was nice to have a semblance of a normal party despite all the fancy gowns and tuxedos- you had insisted it was a house party. No catering just friends bringing along snacks or drinks of their choosing followed by a massive pizza order for later and some light mingling. Plus, Martin was here so a drinking game or three was sure to pop up somewhere. In the midst of showing someone the bathroom and Cobie pressing her phone to your ear so you could give Justin directions, another crowd of guests had arrived and apparently Martin had let everyone know it had been your birthday last week. After thanking them for their congratulations, you shot him a dirty look but he only laughed and revealed his ulterior motive in the gift he handed you.

 

Shaking your head in amusement you paused the playlist and got up on a chair to let everyone know that you would be opening up the games room and insisting that everyone play nice over the limited resources. Martin surreptitiously butted in to thank you and had everyone raise a glass to you while you waved them all away with good wishes as you played the playlist. Cobie found you setting up the cards table as Martin tried to wrangle the ping-pong table into submission, asking about the games. You let her read the instructions as you headed over to help Martin while Justin and his friends set up a game of pool. Spotting the dartboard, you quickly flipped it over figuring drunk guests were not the correct crowd for the game before going upstairs to hide the actual darts. By the time you were downstairs, the living room was calmer and the games room had a few more occupants as the kids ( _we’re 22!_ ) insisted on seeing how us older folks spent our time since they usually went out for karaoke and dancing separately and we didn’t feel right inviting barely-legals to drinking games despite the fact that we had all been doing it at their age.

 

Tony, Tom, and Jacob decided to square up for a game of traditional beer pong against Justin, Michael and Jake. You and Cobie wished the younguns luck with raised eyebrows as you sat down to play the game she wanted to try. Truth or Drink.

“The other two should be here soon, they were just getting some drinks.”

“Who exactly did you say was joining us anyway?” You asked.

“Martin is coming and he said he spotted Chris mingling in the crowd. Chris won’t need much convincing, he’s always down to drink.” Cobie sais casually and you nodded in greeting as the two guys sat down across from you both.

“We haven’t officially met yet, but I do remember you from set. You were great in the movie, by the way.” Chris smiled and you grinned back.

“Of course, thanks for dropping by I didn’t even realise you’d be at the premiere so I’m glad you could make it.” You responded.

“Just checking in to see if the newbies are behaving themselves,” He laughed, looking back at Tony jumping in victory as he sunk a ball.

 

“Yeah, those kids aren’t thinking about tolerance are they?” Cobie sighed and we all chuckled.

“So,” Chris rubbed his hands together, “Martin said we’re playing truth or drink?”

“Uh, yeah. He got this game for my birthday so I guess it’s just…” You picked up the box and read off the instructions. “A card game that empowers you and your friends to confront the cold hard truth- on all the topics you've avoided until now.” Tilting the box, you read the rest of the text, “We provide a deck of soul-piercing questions. Players face a choice: answer the question honestly- or take a shot.”

Martin giggled and I shot him a look as Chris also rumbled a laugh, I turned over the deck and shook my head with a sigh before glancing at Cobie’s knowing grin. It was the _extra dirty_ pack.

“Shit, Martin.” You exclaimed, “You better have some top-shelf or I’m gonna be especially annoyed.”

He held up his hands in mock surrender before reaching down to the tray he had brought out, handing out four bottles of juice and shot glasses before holding up the whiskey and vodka bottles, “Whiskey or Vodka?” Martin asked.

“Whiskey.” Chris and I both said, so Martin quickly swapped chair with him since he and Cobie both preferred vodka.

 

I quickly shuffled the deck before placing it down and pouring myself a shot.

“Shall we?” I asked and Chris nodded so we clicked our glasses together, tapping them down and then swallowing in one go.

“Alright, I’ll go first.” Cobie said gamely before pausing as she picked up the first card, “Wait, there are two questions. What do I do?”

“Oh, uhm.” You quickly glanced at the box again. “It doesn’t really say. Are we just going against each other?”

“Sure, battle of the sexes.” Chris shrugged.

“Okay, then I’ll just pick the one I want to ask.” Cobie decided with a smirk. “List all the illicit drugs you've tried. What more would you like to try?”

Martin whistled low as Chris uncapped the bottle and poured himself a shot as you laughed at Cobie’s disappointed face when Martin reached for the bottle too. They clicked their glasses and drank before Martin picked up the next card.

“Right. What’s a sexual thing you gave a good try but just couldn’t get into?”

 

“Threesomes.” You nodded, “I don’t know. Just didn’t do it for me.”

Cobie drank and you rolled your eyes at her as Chris picked up a card, clearing his throat slightly. “Which sexual act are you worst at?”

“I guess, like, a handjob?” Cobie looked at you, “I mean, just ‘cause I don’t _have a dick_ so…” You nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah, I think I avoid handjobs the most. Like I don’t think I’ve given a handjob since freshman year.” You said as you picked up the next card.

“What’s the biggest age difference you’ve had between you and a lover?” You asked, looking up expectantly.

Chris pondered for a second before confessing, “Eight years.” You all nodded and blurted a laugh as Martin shook his head and drank.

“Nah, I can’t remember guys.” He laughed and Cobie picked up her card.

“What’s the most illegal thing you’ve ever done?” They both drank at that.

Martin asked, “Where’s the most inappropriate place you’ve masturbated?” And we both drank.

Chris picked up his card and asked, “What’s your most outrageous sexual fantasy?”

“Ugh, these shots are coming in a bit hard.” Cobie complained but you both drank anyway before you picked up the next card.

 

“Tell the story about the last time a partner made you cry?” Both of the guys shook their heads and drank instead and I sighed as Cobie picked up another card.

“What’s the most bizzare sexaul role-play you’ve ever taken part in?”

“I feel like you guys are punishing me for this game.” Martin said as he poured himself another shot.

Chris laughed and drank, wincing, “Yeah. I might have to answer the next question.”

Chris rubbed his hand over his face and Martin asked, “What’s your biggest turn-on?”

You bite your thumb in contemplation, raking your eyes over Chris without much subtlety as Cobie answered. “Ugh, um, Taran’s cute smile.”

You giggled, “Uhm, I’m gonna go with…” you tilted your head back in contemplation. “Let’s say nice hands. Like, elegant hands, with manicured nails.” You nodded, eyeing Chris hands as he picks up a card.

“Rate your oral sex skills out of 10. Give a reason for your rating.”

“Like an eight. I’ll say an eight because I’ve probably gotten into too much of a routine but…” Cobie shrugged and you nodded.

“Sure. I’ll say a nine. Always room for improvement and I’m basing it on how quick guys usually finish.” You said easily.

 

You drank some juice for you parched throat before asking the next question, “Name a person here you’d most like to hook up with (but haven’t).”

Martin groaned and looked at Chris, “I’m super straight,” and then looked at me, “we’re super platonic,” I nodded in agreement, “and you’re in a relationship...but I guess Cobie. Just because if I take another shot I may fall off my chair.” Cobie laughed and reassuringly patted Martin’s hand.

“Uh, you.” Chris shrugged with a small smile, looking sheepishly at you. You smiled in response.

“Thanks. That’s lovely.” You said softly, before arching your eyebrows at the deck of card. Cobie sighed and picked up another card.

“How many people’s marks have only appeared on your skin after sex?”

“None.” Chris confessed, “I usually get the marks first, I love people very easily.” You smiled widely at Chris and Martin drank his drink while avoiding eye contact, making us all laugh before he picked up the next card.

 

“Which of your exes would you still be willing to sleep with.”

“None of them.” Cobie said with a shrug. “I’m good now.”

“Uhm, I really have to agree. There was a reason it ended, even if we’re on good terms now I don’t want them like that anymore.”

“Fine, but you both still have to drink.” Martin insisted and we sighed but drank up nonetheless as Chris chuckled and picked up another card.

“How many people in this room would you willingly bang?” He asked, laughing slightly at the wording.

“None.” Cobie said easily.

You quickly took stock of the room seeing only 22 year olds and frowning. “Yeah, no. One.” You nodded and took a card. “What’s the kinkiest sex toy you’ve ever used with a partner?” Chris groaned and drank another shot as you giggled and Martin answered.

“A whip.” He nodded and Cobie took another card, declining to hear the rest of that story.

 

“List three places your next lover would get extra credit for paying special attention to.” Cobie asked.

Martin took a shot and I raised an eyebrow in surprise before Chris answered, “Uh, my earlobes, my neck and my nipples.”

I nodded in satisfaction as Martin coughed and picked up another question, “If you had to raise a child with someone right now, who would you pick?”

“Taran.” Cobie shrugged.

“Uh, oh, shit… none of my friends are ready for kids right now. Like they either have kids and therefore their plates are full or they just aren’t ready for kids. I’ll drink.” You admitted defeat, swallowing another shot with a grimace.

“ _I’ll raise a kid w’you.”_ Chris said cheerily and I grinned.

“You’re gonna be a great dad, yeah.” You laughed before Chris picked up the last card.

“If you could pick any celebrity to hook up with, who would it be and why?”

Your head swimming slightly you debated the logistics as Cobie answered Taran once more.

“Ugh, shit, I’m like nauseous I shouldn’t drink this…” You jiggled your knee for a bit. “Chris Evans. He seems sweet.” You smiled trying to be humorous. Luckily Chris laughed and you smiled, packing up the cards before deciding you needed some fresh air.

 

Chris followed you upstairs and to your balcony, standing next to you as you breathed deeply. “I assume you have a question?” You asked, suspecting there was no way he hadn’t recognised his own mark yet.

“No, not really. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and just apologise if I came on a bit strong. I should know better than to drink so much around pretty girls.” He half-apologised and you snorted, looking at him.

“You’re sweet, but you have nothing to apologise for, your question had you picking between a single girl, a married friend and a guy. Mine was just any celebrity in the world.” You sighed, your drunk-brain functioning just enough to be cringing at your actions. Why hadn’t you just lied? Said literally any other name? Just another Chris would do, for crying out loud!

“No. I chose the most attractive person at the table whose soulmark is on my skin.” Your breath hitched and you whirled around. “What.” Your eyes widened as he shrugged off his leather jacket and peeled off his shirt. Your eyes wandered over his colourful torso and he took a step forward taking the hand you hadn’t realised you’d started stretching out in a half-cocked attempt to touch and placing it on his shoulder to clavicle joint.

 

“B-but when?” You stuttered, confused.

“I was uh, watching you on set. Just laughing and making everyone happy, and then today when you answered the press questions. You’re just all warm and beautiful and thoughtful and passionate.” You gulped and he took another step closer, inclining his head to yours and glancing down at your lips. “May I?” He breathed and you reached up for him, pulling him close as he kissed you breathless before you drew away, thinking about his mark.

“I have yours too.” You breathed.

“That’s why, I guess I hoped you felt the same?” He questioned, tracing the edge of it with his thumb.

“You should know I got it before I met you.”

“Okay.” He breathed, leaning in for another kiss.

“Really?” You drew back slightly.

He dropped a kiss to the mark before trailing his mouth over your neck and murmuring “Really really.” Into the crook of your neck. You pulled him to your lips again so you could kiss him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for coming!
> 
> If you’d like to leave a request/prompt below I’d love to write it.
> 
> 😘


End file.
